wbaufandomcom-20200213-history
Elmer Fudd
Elmer J. Fudd is one of the major characters from the Looney Tunes shorts. General History In 1937, Tex Avery introduced a new character in his cartoon short Egghead Rides Again. Egghead had a bulbous nose, funny/eccentric clothing, a voice like Joe Penner, and an egg-shaped head. Many cartoon historians believe that Egghead evolved into Elmer over a period of a couple of years. Egghead made his second appearance in 1937's Little Red Walking Hood and then in 1938 teamed with Warner Brothers' newest cartoon star Daffy Duck in Daffy Duck and Egghead. Egghead continued to appear in a string of cartoons in 1938: The Isle of Pingo Pongo, Cinderella Meets Fella, and A-Lad-In Bagdad. However, it wasn't until A Feud There Was (1938) where his character was identified as "Elmer Fudd, Peacemaker", though he still maintained his Egghead-ish appearance. Egghead (or the prototypical Elmer Fudd) made four more appearances in Johnny Smith and Poker-Huntas (1938), Hamateur Night (1939), A Day At The Zoo (1939), and forty-nine years later in the 1988 compilation film Daffy Duck's Quackbusters. In the 1939 cartoon Dangerous Dan McFoo, a new voice actor Arthur Q. Bryan was hired to provide the voice of the hero dog-character and it was in this cartoon that the popular "milk-sop" voice of Elmer Fudd was born. In 1940, Egghead/Elmer's appearance was refined giving him a chin and a less bulbous nose and Arthur Q. Bryan's "Dan McFoo" voice in what most people consider Elmer Fudd's first true appearance: a Chuck Jones short entitled Elmer's Candid Camera. A prototypical Bugs Bunny drives Elmer insane. Later that year, in Tex Avery's A Wild Hare, Bugs reappears, but this time with carrot, Brooklyn/Bronx accent, and "What's Up, Doc" all in place for the first time. Elmer has a better voice and a trimmer figure, too. For a short time in the early 1940s, Elmer's appearance was modified again. He became a heavy-set, beer-belly character (still chasing Bugs). Audiences didn't accept a fat Fudd, so ultimately the slimmer version returned for good. Elmer's role in these two films, that of would-be hunter, dupe and foil for Bugs, remains his main role forever after and although Bugs Bunny was called upon to outwit many more worthy opponents, Elmer somehow remained Bugs' classic nemesis, despite (or because of) his legendary gullibility, small size, short temper, and shorter attention span. Somehow knowing, not only that Elmer would lose, but knowing how he would lose, made the confrontation, counterintuitively, more delicious. Fudd was originally voiced by the radio actor Arthur Q. Bryan, but after Bryan's death in 1959, was reluctantly assumed as yet another voice by the versatile Mel Blanc (although other voice actors have alternated as Fudd's voice). The best known Elmer Fudd cartoons include Chuck Jones' masterpiece What's Opera, Doc?], (one of the few times Fudd succeeded in getting Bugs), the Rossini parody Rabbit of Seville, and the "Hunter Trilogy" of "Rabbit Season/Duck Season" shorts with Fudd himself, Bugs Bunny, and Daffy Duck. He always misplaces r'' and ''l with a w'' when he talks. Appearances in other series ''Tiny Toon Adventures 's Elvis-like impression of him.]] Animaniacs Histeria! in the Histeria! episode "The Teddy Roosevelt Show".]] Elmer made a guest-star appearance on Histeria! in the episode "The Teddy Roosevelt Show", where he appeared as Gutzon Borglum in a sketch about the construction of Mount Rushmore. Throughout the sketch, Elmer/Gutzon works on building the monument, accompanied by his son Lincoln, portrayed by Loud Kiddington. Elmer briefly appeared on Histeria! again in "Americana". In one sketch, the Bald Eagle takes a weekend off and trades places with the Turkey. The Eagle soon finds out from Elmer, though, that he has become the current symbol of Thanksgiving. Duck Dodgers Elmer guest-starred in two episodes of Duck Dodgers as a sentient virus called The Fudd. Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Tiny Toon Adventures characters Category:Histeria! characters Category:Humans Category:Villains